


IN BETWEEN DAYS

by alizarin_nyc



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, alizarin's legend of the seeker fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizarin_nyc/pseuds/alizarin_nyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were days in between the others that they needed to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IN BETWEEN DAYS

**Author's Note:**

> _   
> **Legend of the Seeker: "In Between Days" for [](http://kitsunejin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kitsunejin**](http://kitsunejin.livejournal.com/) for [](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash10/profile)[**femslash10**](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash10/)**   
> _

**IN BETWEEN DAYS**

Cara ran her hand along the hairs on the skin of the world and felt it grow and split beneath her. The world's belly was big and ready to burst, she could feel it.

So, she thought, could Kahlan.

Kahlan was unusually restless lately. The search for the Stone of Tears had gone on for so long it seemed that they had entered a kind of purgatory of their own making and that it would go on forever, stretching endlessly through time, just her and Kahlan and Zed and Richard.

Patience wasn't the strong point of a Mord'Sith, but loyalty, devotion and service were part of the code, and if that meant endless walks through endless forests, then she would do it.

She leads, she follows, day after day. She laughs with Richard, she curls her lip at Zed, she squabbles with Kahlan, she fights to the death when confronted, she yields to the Seeker and to the Mother Confessor when they wax and wane with the wisdom of their good intentions.

Cara wanted nothing more than to live in these moments.

They came to a village with a healthy trade in good food and soft beds. There was an hour-long discussion about whether to stay and take advantage of the opportunity, or to keep traveling, worn out as they all were. Cara sat a little way off on a stone and said nothing. Richard felt guilty, Kahlan was torn, Zed knew he needed the rest but wouldn't admit it. Finally it was agreed that a night of rest and good food would not hurt their quest but would rather promote it by giving them the strength to move faster the next day. Cara rolled her eyes and followed them into the inn.

The first order of business was a bath. Her leathers were worn soft with use; stained with sweat and blood and grass, yet always retaining their red color. A Mord'Sith's leathers were made with special care and not a little magic. The only thing more comfortable was to be completely naked. And she rarely got a chance at that, seeing as Zed would probably raise quite a stink if the old man were to catch an eyeful. Cara could only imagine the looks Kahlan would give her, and how awkward and deferential Richard would be. It wasn't worth it. But here in a private room, she could strip and bathe, and hope that Richard didn't stumble into trouble until she was done.

It was, of course, too much to hope for.

"Cara, come quickly!" Kahlan's voice rang out through the door.

How quickly did Kahlan mean? Should she take the time to get dressed? She decided against it and grabbed her agiel and her knife, banged open her door and rushed, naked, down the hall. She burst into Kahlan's room.

"You're naked." Kahlan turned from her mirror and stared.

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Whoever is attacking you and the Seeker." Cara was feeling confused and her adrenalin was creating a backwash in her chest. She needed to bang some heads together _now_.

"No one is attacking us," Kahlan said. "I needed your help with this knot." Kahlan turned and showed her a hopelessly tangled knot of leather in the bodice of her dress. "Richard and Zed have gone for supplies and to collect news from the villagers." She glanced surreptitiously at Cara's breasts. "I suspect they will be gone a while."

"I was… taking a bath." Cara resisted an unnatural urge to put her arm across her chest. She stood straighter. "I thought you were in danger."

"No danger, save that of having to stay in this dress for the remainder of my days," Kahlan smiled and Cara frowned. Was the Mother Confessor being unusually friendly?

"I could have sworn there was a real urgency in your tone," Cara said. She was a bit piqued at having her bath interrupted by Kahlan, particularly if she was going to be so cheerful. She strode across the room and with a flash of her knife, cut the knot free.

"Cara!" Kahlan said, "Now I'll need new laces, why did you do that?"

"If that's all, your highness, I'd like to get back to my bath." Cara tried to walk to the door without thinking of how her ass would appear to Kahlan. She did not care what she thought. Really.

"Don't go," Kahlan said.

Cara turned to her in disbelief. "What now?"

Kahlan sat on the bed and leaned back a little. "I need help with my boots. The laces…"

"What?"

"My boots. They're difficult to get off. Can you help me? You don't mind, do you? It will only take a moment." Kahlan leaned further back and her dress parted to reveal her thigh as she stretched her leg out to reveal the problematic footwear.

"What are you doing?" Cara asked. She went, though, obediently, as if she'd been Confessed, and began to work at the laces of the boots. "This," she began, "is the most ridiculous thing. I never signed on… Lord Rahl… not part of…" she fell back with a boot in her hand, naked ass on the floor, and Kahlan looking at her – like that.

"Cara," Kahlan said, her hands working themselves into yet another knot. "You have to know how I feel. That is, how I've wanted… I have needs that have not been met in quite some time."

"Don't say it," Cara snapped. This was some trick. Some mockery of her innate desires, not for Kahlan herself, but for things that didn't belong to her. It was dark magic, of course, it could be nothing else. "Listen…"

"Richard and Zed are gone for hours," Kahlan said, quick to interrupt. "I have been heavy of heart and full of want. Full of …desires that go unanswered day after day on this long journey. Tell me, Cara, that you don't have the same needs. I would never ask anything of you that you could not give."

Cara couldn't answer. She could say nothing to Kahlan, who had said what had been in her own heart. She was pulling Cara's strings like a magician with a puppet. Kahlan took her silence and her blushing for an answer and was at her side in a moment. She took Cara's chin in her hand and lifted it for a kiss, but Cara turned away, slightly, so that Kahlan's breath brushed her cheek, then her ear, and Cara gave herself away with a sharp intake of breath.

Kahlan pushed her, then, against the wall. Cara would have ordinarily spun around and pushed back but she was curious. Curious to see how far Kahlan would take this. She felt Kahlan's tongue on her neck. She shivered. Her breasts were pressing against the wood of the wall, rough like a tongue, but Kahlan's tongue was soft and wet as she mouthed Cara's shoulder, then her spine, and finally, her ass.

Cara twitched; she hadn't bathed, but Kahlan was consumed, ravenous, unstoppable. Her tongue was everywhere, flickering over Cara's ass and dipping down. Kahlan spun her around and Cara could see her skirts spread out in a wheel around her as she knelt, the room growing darker with the waning day and succumbing to the candlelight. Cara's hands fell to her side, scratching the wood beneath. Kahlan's hands were around her hips, her thumbs parting the skin of sensitive areas, and then her tongue landed on Cara's clit and Cara struggled not to thrust, move, curse, anything that might remind Kahlan that she didn't want to be doing this. Not with Cara.

But apparently who they were to each other in the daylight hours didn't matter. Cara closed her eyes and envisioned the black swirls in Kahlan's eyes when she Confessed someone and momentarily felt afraid. Kahlan couldn't look into Cara's eyes, however, when she was nosing around between her legs so Cara threw her head back just to be safe and moaned loud and long to offer encouragement. Kahlan teased her, drawing back every time Cara felt herself coming close to orgasm. Kahlan pushed two fingers inside her and held them there, hard, while Cara squirmed.

God, she was going to make her pay for this when it was her turn.

"I want you to beg," Kahlan said, and her voice was dark, different.

"Please, Kahlan, oh God, please," Cara moaned. Maybe she had been Confessed. She couldn't remember, and if she was, it didn't matter, and _oh_.

Cara caught her breath as quickly as she could and grabbed Kahlan by the shoulders. She pushed her back onto the bed. "It's okay," Kahlan said, "You don't have to." But Cara wasn't about to let her fall back into her old Confessor role.

"Lie back. Don't even think about Richard, or anything else. God, you're beautiful." Cara didn't care what she was saying. She would have told Kahlan the moon was made of cheese if she had to. The Mother Confessor was pulling off her dress and lying down on her bed, bathed in candlelight, and waiting for Cara. Black magic, or white, Cara couldn't quite bring herself to question it.

If she could have frozen the moment in amber, she would have. But timing was never her strong suit, unless it was when she had a weapon in her hand and faced down ten men at least. The sound of Zed and Richard on the stairs caused both of them to sit up and reach for the bedclothes and the spell was broken.

**

Kahlan sat across from Cara in the tavern, bathed in lantern glow, her face – like so many nights before the fire – lit from within by whatever it was that fueled her. Richard sat beside her, besotted. Cara tried not to stare. Richard rambled on about their plans, the supplies he'd bargained for with Zed, the clues they had to go by and where they'd travel next. Cara yawned.

The innkeeper brought them food and ale and the tavern filled with smoke and traveler's dust. That was the problem with bathing, you were so soon _unbathed_.

"We've spent more than we hoped on supplies," Richard said, sighing. "I needed new knives and Zed needed a new cloak. I'm sorry but we're going to have to share rooms tonight instead of getting the space and privacy we wanted."

Cara held her breath. If she had to share sleeping space with that farting, wheezing old man, she would patrol all night instead.

"I'll share with Cara, then," Kahlan said, smiling. "We'll rest well and see you in the morning." She got up abruptly from her seat, leaving half a meat pie on her plate.

"Kahlan, I meant, I mean, if you're tired, of course," Richard stuttered. Cara tried not to laugh. His eyes fell from her to the meat pie. "If you're not going to eat that…"

"I'm very tired as well," Cara said. "The hot water from the bath has made me sleepy and I don't like to be sleepy. Richard, you'll take first watch?" Cara rose and followed Kahlan without waiting for an answer.

She could hear the sound of Zed's voice as she mounted the stairs to the rooms, Kahlan's hand reaching behind for her own to pull her along quicker. "You'd think they were spelled or something," Zed said. "I've never seen either of them leave food on their plate or give up first watch so easily!"

Cara was still laughing when Kahlan covered her mouth with a kiss.  
  
.


End file.
